1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to financial calculations and, more particularly, to a system and method for modular investor position calculation.
2. Background
Complex financial investments often require implementation of large processes to facilitate calculation. Current systems may be able to execute calculations, but are generally inflexible, making it difficult to enact even small changes or introduce integration with other external systems. Small changes to one aspect of a calculation may require time intensive re-testing of all other steps to ensure that the change will not cause an error somewhere else in the lengthy calculation process. In addition, these calculations are often broken into smaller independent calculations that are often spread out among a plurality of different systems or processes, oftentimes including human participants. This requires substantial work to be performed in ensuring proper communication between independent sub-systems and sub-processes, adding unneeded complexity. Centralizing these large processes is one viable solution to this problem, but, as mentioned above, the resulting size of the centralized calculation processes makes it inflexible to even small variations.